Petpet's Pet
by Katsuneko
Summary: [Warning: Possibly Corny! XD] The story of a blue cybunny who was destined to a cruel and probably tiring fate by her owner, Peta. All this is changed when a determined young lupe enters her life to become her brother and closest friend.
1. Chapter 1

(Try saying THAT title 10 times quickly!)

Helloo.. This is a fic I wrote when I was obsessed with neopets, but it got rejected from the neopian times because it has T.V.s and cars in it. Hopefully you like it. I haven't gone through and read it to make sure there isn't more than two exclamation marks at the end of any one sentence, or that it doesn't sound too corny, so please ignore anything of that sort. (Or typos for that matter) I Hope some of you people out there like this! (Try and review if you can – it doesn't even have to be detailed, even just a "I liked it" would be fine! Thanks!)

-------------

A blue cybunny lay in the backyard of a gorgeous neohome under an odd tree. She twitched in her sleep as the stars twinkled. In her dreams she remembered when she was created...

_-"Okay cybunny, your official name is Cycy288, but I'll call you whatever I want, and you will call me ma'am or master. Got it?" The small cybuny nodded a weak reply. "Good. Now, just so you know, I only made you so that I could have an anibus. Here he is." The cruel lady pointed to an anibus sitting on a royal purple cushion, chewing a bone toy. "His name is Regal, and you will feed and clean up after him without making any attempt at being friends. I will play with him. Your room is that tree." She pointed to a gnarled and twisted tree that looked quite neglected in the corner of the beautiful back garden...-_

The cybunny woke with a start. She looked around in a hurry. Seeing that it was night, her owner's party guests had left and that she had not overslept, the cybunny lay back down on her blue-soled paws. She fell asleep almost immediately, knowing that tomorrow would not be any easier than any other day.

---

The blue cybunny awoke to the crowing of next-door's peadackle. "Dawn already?" She whispered to herself, her voice sounding very small, as it always did. She climbed to her feet and walked to the clear pond in the middle of the lush garden. The cybunny drank from a small part of the lake where the fish could not go. A large rock made it impossible for them to reach that certain part. She walked to the dirty white tiles that surrounded the back door and placed a paw on a pale blue tile that only just stood out from the rest. The glass door clicked and slid open. The cybunny walked inside and into the kitchen. As usual Regal was still asleep and the kitchen was a mess from the party last night. Of course the cybunny had not been invited and had had to stay in her deserted corner under the straggly tree. She got out the cereal and ate her breakfast quickly; there was a lot of work to be done. Regal was asleep on his royal purple cushion which had been replaced twice since it was first bought a year ago because 'some pesky rats' had made it tatty and old looking. The cybunny tipped some 'Anibus Yumminus' into Regal's purple bowl and placed it on his play mat. She then got the green water bowl next to the food bowl and re-filled it, placing it down where it had been before. The cybunny sighed and started to clean up.

About an hour later a lady with charcoal black hair with hot pink streaks walked down the spiralling stairs, already dressed.

"Are you cleaning 288?" She called.

"Y-yes ma'am, I'm also nearly done as well!" The cybunny said in her small voice, afraid to speak any bolder.

"Good. Naki said to paint regal white, since Anibus can't be painted royal, so I'm going out to buy one. Watch over Regal while I'm gone and if you've finished cleaning up when I get back then I'll let you come see him get painted." Naki55 was Petapetpetluva's friend. The cybunny had always thought Peta was an odd name, but the statement in her username was more than true. Peta loved petpets and would do anything to get hold of the popular ones. Peta was very rich and could afford anything. Regal and Peta played games in their spare time, and the shop named 'Peta's petpet's!' was one of the top shops around, cycy was amazed by its size and vast quantity of petpets. The cybunny nodded and watched as Peta left the mansion and headed for the market place.

---

Once Cycy was finished she sat down in a small cybunny chair and switched on a small television in front of it. The picture wasn't very good but it was better than nothing. Suddenly Regal started to yip and the cybunny knew that Peta was home. Peta rushed in the door with a bag and a box.

"Turn that thing off and come here!" She ordered. Cycy did as she was asked and ran to help Peta. She thrust the bag at her and ran to a large fruit painting on the wall. Moving it aside Peta revealed a huge safe. The safety deposit box. She put the box inside and snatched the bag from the cybunny. She put the bag in as well and shut the safe, leaving Cycy to re-hang the painting.

"Alright!" Peta said, a smile on her face.

"Have a seat Cycy!" The cybunny sat down and turned her chair to face Peta. "Now," Peta said. "I got you because cybunnnies are rare. I got Regal because Anibus are popular. Right now weewoos are popular, but only white ones! So you are going to be caretaker of a white weewoo. Now, red lupes are all the rage right now, so you are going to also have a brother. We are going to the pound to pick him up because apparently it makes you look good if you are generous and kind and all that sort of rubbish. So let's go." Peta stood up as she finished her mini-lecture and walked to the door, closely followed by Cycy.

---

They reached the pound and Cycy put on a smile for the other neopets and people. The pink adoption uni showed them through the door and pointed out the lupe section. "Thank you." Peta said sweetly. They went through the doors and walked slowly down the isle, watching out for a good red lupe. Finally Peta called out "aha!" and opened one of the cage doors.

"You're coming home with us today lil' lupey!"

Regal greeted the new lupe at the door with a thorough sniff-over and a series of yips. "Now, what's your name Lupe?" Peta questioned.

"I'm Mike992, but you can just call me Mike. You?" He said.

"I'm Petapetpetlover, but you will address me as ma'am or master, clear?" Peta's voice had hardened and Cycy had wandered off to her tree, not wanting to hear the harsh explanation of what Mike was for.

---

Mike and Cycy were left at home while Peta went out to paint Regal rainbow and the weewoo, who had been named Larka, white, and buy a tree and seat for Mike. The lupe did not seem shaken, but angry at what Peta had said.

"She has no right to use us like this! She... She... she just doesn't!" He had said when they had finished the chores Peta set them.

"Please don't be like this Mike, I don't want to see you get hurt! If you disobey her then she locks you outside! And she'll starve you if you mess up bad!" Cycy protested.

"You're right. We have to look after ourselves first before we can do anything. I don't think I know your name yet, what is it?"

"Cycy288. But I don't really like it..."

"Neither do I, let's get you a new name... how about Carly?"

"Oh, Carly's such a nice name, I'd absolutely love it!"

A grin spread across Mike's face.

"It suits you too."

---

So after that Mike called cycy Carly, but only when Peta wasn't there or couldn't hear what they were saying.

Mike's tree was as straggly and gnarled as Carly's. She suspected that they were gnarled stumps given growing potion from Kauvara or something. When she announced this to Mike he burst out laughing, and when Peta yelled at him to stop his grin said that he was dieing to continue laughing his head off.

'He's the best big brother I have EVER had. Even though you're the only one I've ever had.' Carly thought, lying down next to her brother, their trees tangled in each other's branches.

---

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning for Mystery Island!" Peta announced as she walked through the sliding front door, "Two weeks away from you rotten pets, in heaven too! Mud spas, a five star hotel - but I can't take my lovelies with me. Regal and Larka with have to stay with you." She stroked Regal's rainbow fur and cooed to the little white weewoo. It was obvious that Mike and Carly were struggling to keep straight faces, but Peta probably wouldn't have noticed right now, even if they were laughing right in her face.

---

The next morning the house was all a-fuss, but Mike and Carly did their work swiftly and happily. By the time Peta had left it was 11 in the morning, and they had been helping her get ready to leave and organizing Regal and Larka since 8.

Peta's last words to them were; "when I get back, the place will be clean, and my lovelies will be waiting for me – in perfect, conditioned health." Carly wasn't sure that what she said had made real sense, but did Peta really make sense at all?

----------

Ish teh end of chappeh 1.

Once again, forgive me for any cornieness (Is that even a word?), overused exclamation marks or typos. I wrote this around year 5, so those things may pop up. (But I am proud of this story! Some people say "omg this is like just some stupid thing I wrote when I was like ten and I hate it but I'm posting it anyway" but not me! I am proud of this story and do not hate it! (even if some parts make me cringe))

Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here's the second chapter. Sorry to anyone who was waiting for it – I have been very lazy.

Please remember about the whole "I did this in year five so it's probably very corny and some parts might not make much sense" thing as well. I do write better nowadays --

The third (and last) chapter will be uploaded later when I get around to it. For now, enjoy!

--------------

"Yes! We're free!!" Mike shouted as peta left for the boat to Mystery Island. Even Carly couldn't deny that she was as happy as ever, and that a celebration was needed. All day they played games and went shopping, with Regal and Larka happily tagging along.

By the end of the day the duo were exhausted, and retired to Peta's huge sofa to show each other what they bought and watch some movies that they had rented.

As Carly flicked the huge wide-screen TV on a red lupe with a marble-white toothed smile bounded up and on to the edge of a cliff as theme music played. 'MIKE THE MARVELOUS!' was printed in large red letters outlined thickly in black.

"I'm guessing this is why red lupes are popular." Carly said, looking at the smiling T. V. lupe.

"Yup. And I'm named after him too." Mike added, opening a large packet of chips and pouring them into a bowl.

"My owner, Tina, really liked this show. She was really nice, only seven years old, but she was still a great owner. We were going to move into her sister's neohome because Tina couldn't look after ours properly. She was busy packing, so I offered to go and buy some medicine for her. The doctor said that she needed to have a bit to completely get rid of her cough, even though she hardly ever does anymore. Well apparently all pets must be home by sunset because there have been robberies around that time and on. But we had stopped getting the neopian times because the old deliveryman had retired and they hadn't found a new one. I was out there, minding my own business when a tonu police officer grabs me, gags me, and takes me to the pound. I overheard him talking to Doctor Death, and guess what? He thinks I was the one robbing neopets and owners after dark! By the time Tina discovered what happened and had reached the pound, I was in Peta's car, driving away. That was the last time I saw her, through the window of the car."

Carly listened in dismay, thinking of all the times she had wished for an older sibling on shooting stars and birthday cakes drawn in the dust. Now her wish had come true, but not in the way she had expected.

"I-I'm so sorry Mike, I didn't know…" Carly began.

"Don't worry, I have you, and that's just as good. Now lets put on that great action movie we rented and have some fun!" Mike said, putting the videotape into the VCR and pressing 'play'.

That night Carly and Mike slept in the guest room. It had four beds, two desks and a heater. In the early morning Carly woke up to the smell of something delicious, but she wasn't sure what. When she got downstairs Mike was busily cooking pancakes, which the little cybunny had only seen in pictures on the labels of the mixture packets that she had passed by countless times, heading for the petpet care isle of the huge shop. It was owned by a man that Peta called 'Mr. Bronson' and complained under her breath about 'those lousy science classes…' and '…. and now he's on Neopets too! There's no escape!' Carly sat down at the table. She closed her eyes and breathed in the wonderful smell as Mike placed a plate piled with warm pancakes on it in the middle of the table, along with sugar, maple syrup, butter and lemon juice in a bright yellow squeeze bottle. The red lupe smiled broadly as he placed a plate in front of Carly and at his place.

"I used to always make pancakes with Tina. It was the best. We would make them together, but I would do the tricky parts and the cooking – she wasn't allowed." Mike said as he put two steaming pancakes on his plate and sprinkled sugar over the top of them. Carly did the same as she listened to Mike, her mouth watering at the sight of the pancakes.

After a week of the luxurious life Mike and Carly had been living it was the day. The day that Peta came back. The two pets hade been rushing around all morning, cleaning up, making the petpets look spiffy and, of course, putting up the large banner that said 'welcome home Peta!!!' About an hour after Peta was supposed to come back the doorbell rang, and Carly got up to open the door. She was thoroughly startled when a pretty girl with golden-orange curly hair and a welcoming smile yelled out "Welcome home Peta!"

"Erm…. Who are you?" Carly said, rather startled, as Mike walked up behind her, curious to see who it was.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this must be the wrong house!" The girl said, her cheeks turning a bright pink. "…But I was so sure it was Peta's place…" She mumbled, frowning.

"This _is_ Peta's place." Mike said, raising an eyebrow.

"But, Peta didn't have any pets! Did she get you guys just then or something?" The girl said, her frown deepening in confusion.

"Noooo." Carly said, one eyebrow joining Mike's as it slowly rose.

"Oh, that's odd, Peta has always told me she never had any pets – I wondered how she had petpets out of her inventory and running around! I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Naki, Peta's best frie-"

"Naki?!?! _The_ Naki?!?!" Mike interrupted.

"Y-yes, I'm Naki, why all the excitement?"

"D-do you have a sister?"

"Yes, her name is Tina, why?"

"She used to be my owner! Thank goodness Peta adopted me before any of those other Mike the marvellous fans did!" Mike bounded out of the front door and hugged Naki in a crushing grip.

"Thank you Naki! You are FABULOUS!" Mike yelled, unable to control his enormous excitement any longer.

"I'm guessing you'll be wanting to see her now, am I right?" Naki said, smiling at this amazing discovery.

"You're absolutely Right, Naki."

Carly was so stunned that she couldn't believe herself. 'This is really happening!' She thought as an ecstatic Naki led Mike and herself down the street.

"Tina will be so happy to see you again, Mike!" Naki said as they reached the front door. Naki pulled out a key and unlocked it, ushering the two pets inside.

"Tina! There are two visitors here to see you!" Naki called up the stairs.

"Coming!" A young voice called back.

All of a sudden Mike gasped. He had been looking through a window, and obviously seen something bad.

"Peta's back!" He said, closing the sea green curtains quickly. "What will we do? Peta will find us here! Doesn't that mean that- " Mike was cut off by Carly,

"I'll go, you stay here and meet Tina, don't worry, I'll make a up cover story for you" Carly wasn't sure if that made sense, but her brain was rushing all over the place and she couldn't think strait.

---------------

Ooooh, a cliffie! Stay tuned, because I'll make sure there isn't such a huge gap between this chapter being uploaded and the next. If you've read all the way here, then thankyou! Thankyou thankyou thankyou! Please review if you have read so that I know what you think of it.

Xx Katsuneko


End file.
